Cappuccino Love
by Neko Nichibana
Summary: Mereka tidak pernah saling sapa sebelumnya. Awal musim penuh dengan kelopak sakura menjadikan awal takdir mereka terbentuk. Melalui pertemuan kecil di dalam sebuah kedai kopi./"...Namaku Uzumaki Naruto, cukup panggil Naruto saja..."/"...N-Namaku Hyuuga Hinata…"/R&R pleasee...


Sebuah tangan mungil milik seorang gadis kecil terulur di atas meja. Meraih secangkir cokelat hangat yang masih berselimutkan kepulan asap di atasnya. Pemilik tangan mungil itu meniup pelan guna menyeduh cokelat hangat di tangannya. Manik safir indahnya menatap hamparan beberapa kelopak sakura yang gugur di balik kaca besar. Mahkota indigonya sedikit bergoyang lantaran angin kecil meniup dan membelai lembut helai demi helai indigo pendeknya.

"Mama…" suara mungil dari gadis kecil itu terdengar lirih. Detik berikutnya ia menoleh. Menatap sosok wanita dewasa yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Ya?" sang wanita menyahut dengan menatap lembut gadis kecil tadi.

"Cokelat hangat buatan Mama sangat enak. Hima-chan suka!" gadis kecil tadi tersenyum lembut.

"Terima kasih, Hima-chan…"

Menaruh pelan secangkir cokelat hangat yang serupa dengan gadis kecil bernama Uzumaki Himawari, sang wanita tadi kini menggeser duduknya dan memilih untuk mengambil posisi di samping Himawari. Memenuhi kursi kosong yang ada di dekat gadis mungil tersebut. Tak lupa, usapan dan belaian kecil telah ia berikan pada puncak indigo cantik milik Himawari. Saat itu pula, manik bulan cantik nan indahnya juga menatap teduh pada buah hatinya sekarang.

"Mama…" Himawari menatap manik bulan wanita di sampingnya. "Hima-chan sejak dulu selalu penasaran dengan pertemuan Mama dan Papa. Bagaimana kalian berdua bisa bertemu dan menikah, Mama?"

Pertanyaan polos yang baru saja keluar dari bibir gadis berusia 8 tahun itu, membuat sang wanita dewasa tersenyum. Aah, pertanyaan tersebut membuatnya mengingat kenangan akan pertemuan manis antara dirinya dengan lelaki yang disebut Himawari sebagai Papa. Ya, pertemuan yang tak terduga dan menjadikan pertemuan tersebut menjadi salah satu bagian takdir termanis yang diperolehnya. Wanita itu melebarkan senyumnya. Sedikit ia menarik nafas. Kilatan bercahaya dan berbinar sedikit tampak jelas pada mata bulannya.

"Awal Mama dan Papa bertemu adalah…"

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cappuccino Love**

**.**

**Story by : Neko Nichibana**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**Rate : T**

**.**

**Genre : Family, Romance, Drama**

**.**

**Pairing : Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Hinata**

**.**

**WARNING : AU (Alternative Universe), OOC, FLUFFY, NARUHINA, TYPO, Flashback, Hinata POV, dll…**

**.**

**This fict is dedicated for celebrate Naruhina Fluffy Day #6 2015 (NHFD#6 2015)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FLASHBACK (12 YEARS AGO)…**

**.**

**La De Coffee, Konoha 10.00 a.m.**

**HINATA'S POV**

**.**

Aah, sungguh sial aku hari ini. Berlari menerjang hamparan kelopak sakura yang jatuh berguguran menuju _coffee shop_ tempatku bekerja, tetapi justru terpeleset dengan sebuah kulit pisang yang ada di trotoar. Sungguh rasanya aku ingin merobek muka saja tadi. Dan akibatnya, lihat! Seluruh pakaianku kotor. Rok selutut berwarna peach kesayanganku lusuh dan banyak bercak-bercak kotoran dimana-mana. Belum lagi lutut kiriku berdarah dan terasa sangat perih. Ugh, bukannya aku tidak bisa berjalan lagi, hanya saja aku jadi berjalan pincang untuk sampai di kedai _coffee shop_ tempatku bekerja yang kini hanya tinggal 50 meter.

"Ugh…" aku merintih pelan.

"Loh? Hinata-chan? Kau kenapa?"

Terdengar suara wanita yang cukup cempreng dari hadapanku. Oh, ternyata aku sudah sampai di depan _coffee shop_. Aku pun menatap sosok gadis dengan perawakan tinggi langsing dan memiliki surai serupa dengan bunga sakura. Manik emeralnya terlihat khawatir menatapku. Dengan berdiri sambil berkacak pinggang, gadis yang baru saja menaruh papan menu di depan kedai, masih tetap menatapku.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa kok, Sakura-chan. Tadi, aku hanya terpeleset karena sebuah kulit pisang di trotoar. Tidak perlu cemas. Hehehe…" aku sedikit tertawa kecil, berharap raut khawatir pada salah satu rekan kerjaku itu berkurang.

"Oh, ya sudah. Tapi kau masih bisa bekerja, bukan?" ia kembali bertanya.

"Uhum!" aku mengangguk. "Tentu saja!" sahutku mantap.

"Kalau begitu, cepat ganti bajumu. Pak Manajer dan yang lainnya sudah datang!" ibu jari milik Sakura menunjuk ke arah _coffee shop_.

"Baiklah!"

Aku pun berjalan melewati Sakura dan memasuki kedai.

Oh, sepertinya aku sedari tadi melupakan sesuatu. Ah! Benar juga. Sepanjang aku mengawali kisahku ini, aku belum sama sekali memperkenalkan diri. Maafkan aku. Aku memang sedikit pelupa. Hehehe…

Baiklah. Dimulai dari nama, aku memiliki nama lengkap yaitu Hyuuga Hinata. Seorang mahasiswi yang sekarang memasuki semester 4 di tahun kedua kuliahku. Tidak ada yang spesial dalam hidupku. Aku hanyalah seorang mahasiswi jurusan sastra yang juga saat ini sedang bekerja paruh waktu di salah satu kedai kopi di distrik kecil Konoha. Aku adalah putri sulung dari dua saudara. Aku memiliki adik perempuan, yang baru saja memasuki sekolah menengah atas, bernama Hyuuga Hanabi. Orang tuaku? Aku dan adikku hanya tinggal bersama ayah kami, Hyuuga Hiashi. Ibuku sudah lama meninggal ketika melahirkan adikku. Kehidupanku tidak bisa dikatakan glamour atau mewah seperti kehidupan gadis-gadis kota lainnya. Ayahku hanya seorang karyawan di salah satu perusahaan swasta di bidang asuransi, Senju Insurance. Jadi, untuk memberikan keringanan pada ayahku, diam-diam aku bekerja sambilan di kedai kopi. Sayang, aksi diam-diamku hanya bertahan dua minggu. Ayahku mengetahui jika aku bekerja _part-time_. Aku sempat takut jika ayahku akan memarahiku atau menyuruhku berhenti bekerja. Tetapi, diluar dugaan, beliau mengijinkanku untuk tetap bekerja part-time. Aku sangat bahagia kala itu. Namun sebagai konsekuensi, ayahku menyuruhku untuk juga fokus dalam perkuliahan. Hahaha, _I'll always focus on my study and my part-time job, Dad_…

Aku telah selesai dengan ganti baju. Kini aku berjalan dari ruang ganti sambil menautkan tali apron warna hitam yang saat ini sedang kukenakan. Selesainya, aku juga mengencangkan ikatan pada bandana kain bermotif polkadot merah dengan latar putih di puncak kepalaku. Aku membuka pintu yang menghubungkan dengan area kedai kopi dan tempat dimana pelanggan nanti akan berdatangan. Saat ini kedai masih sepi. Aku berjalan ke area khusus staf dan mengambil semprotan kecil dan kain lap. Aku kembali berjalan ke salah satu meja dan membersihkan meja tersebut hingga bersih. Kuulangi kegiatan yang sama pada meja-meja lain yang ada di dalam kedai. Sambil membersihkan, kulihat Sakura-chan sedang membersihkan kaca jendela toko. Shimura Sai-kun dan Yamanaka Ino-chan sedang mengelap cangkir-cangkir dan piring lepek. Dan Pak Manajer, Nara Shikamaru-san, terlihat sedang sibuk dengan beberapa dokumen dan kalkulator di salah satu meja yang ada di sudut ruangan.

KLINTIIING…

Terdengar suara bel.

"Selamat datang di La De Coffee…"

Aku reflek saja mengucapkan kata sehari-hari yang wajib diucapkan oleh staf kedai ini ketika seorang pengunjung datang. Aku berhenti sejenak untuk membersihkan meja dan berjalan kembali ke area staf dan menaruh kain lap dan semprotanku. Aku kini berjalan menuju kasir yang sekaligus sebagai tempat pelanggan untuk memesan. Ah, dia lagi. Seorang lelaki muda yang tinggi tegap dengan surai kuning. Memiliki mata safir seperti lautan yang jernih. Wajah tampan dengan goresan menyerupai kumis kucing di kedua sisi pipinya, yang kuduga itu adalah tanda lahirnya. Saat ini lelaki muda ini sedang mengenakan kemeja berwarna biru motif kotak-kotak yang dibiarkan terbuka, menampilkan kaos oranye polos. Senyum lebar terpancar di wajah tampannya itu. Oh tidak! Melihatnya tersenyum seperti itu, aku menjadi sedikit _blushing._ Tuhaan…

"A-Apakah ada yang ingin A-Anda pesan?" lihat! Aku jadi gugup seperti ini.

"Em, seperti biasanya saja. Cappuccino dengan sedikit krimer dan gula yang disendirikan ya!" suara baritone miliknya terdengar dengan jelas.

"H-Hai…" aku menyahut dan mengetik pesanannya pada mesin kasir. "A-Apakah ada yang ingin dipesan lagi?" aku kembali menatapnya.

"Tidak ada, kurasa. Cukup cappuccino saja!" ia menatapku dan tersenyum.

DEG!

Aku berani bersumpah dalam hati jika aku baru saja merasakan detak jantungku bergerak cepat. Astaga! Melihat senyum cerianya saja aku sudah seakan kesulitan bernafas. Laki-laki ini, sebenarnya apa yang membuatnya menarik perhatianku? Sebelumnya atau bahkan pada pelanggan lelaki muda yang lain, aku tidak pernah merasa segugup ini. Apalagi sampai jantungku berdetak kencang. Ini memang aneh. Mungkinkah aku menjadi gugup seperti ini karena ketampanannya? Tubuh tegapnya? Atau sikap baik dan sopan santun darinya? Ugh! Entahlah! Yang jelas sekarang lebih baik kulayani saja dia dan segera membuatkan pesanan lelaki ini. Berdiri terlalu lama sambil bertatap muka seperti sekarang pasti akan membuat wajahku terlihat sangat merah. Dan aku tidak mau sampai dia mengetahuinya.

"T-Totalnya 460 yen, T-Tuan…" aku berucap lirih setelah selesai menghitung seluruh total uang yang harus dibayar laki-laki ini.

"Ahahaha… Jangan terlalu formal seperti itu. Aku terkesan seperti orang tua saja. Namaku Uzumaki Naruto, cukup panggil Naruto saja. Karena kurasa kita juga seumuran, Nona." Lelaki bernama Naruto itu berucap sambil memberikan lembaran 500 yen padaku.

"K-Kalau begitu, kurasa kau bisa memanggilku, H-Hinata. N-Namaku Hyuuga Hinata…" aku mengambil uangnya dan mempersiapkan uang kembalian laki-laki ini.

"Salam kenal ya, Hinata-chan!"

Oh astaga! Ia tersenyum lebar dan apa ini? Ia mengulurkan tangannya. Apakah ini artinya ia ingin berjabat tangan denganku? Oke, tenanglah Hinata. Dia hanya memintaku untuk berjabat tangan saja, bukan? Tenang dan balaslah jabat tangan tersebut. Kuberanikan tanganku untuk menjabat tangannya yang cukup berotot dan sedikit ramping. Hangat. Itulah kesan pertamaku merasakan telapak tangan pemuda bernama Naruto ini.

"S-Salam kenal juga, N-Naruto-kun…" aku tersenyum padanya. "Oh, i-ini kembalianmu!" sambungku dengan cepat serta menyerahkan uang kembalian padanya.

"Arigatou! Hehehe…"

Kini ia berbalik dan berjalan menuju salah satu meja yang ada di sudut ruangan dekat dengan jendela kaca. Ya, dia berjalan menuju meja favoritnya setiap berkunjung kemari. Dan kurasa, inilah awal aku bisa mengobrol dengannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HARI LAINNYA…**

**La De Coffee, 10.00 a.m.**

**.**

"Yo! Hinata-chan!"

Aku menoleh. Ah, Naruto ternyata. Dia selalu datang tepat tidak lama setelah kedai dibuka. Aku yang awalnya membersihkan meja kini berjalan ke tempat pemesanan. Setelah berdiri di hadapannya, aku pun mulai angkat bicara.

"Kuliahmu sudah selesai?" aku berbasa-basi sejenak, "oiya, mau pesan apa?"

"Hehehe… Iya. Untuk itu aku kemari untuk menunggu kelas selanjutnya. Em, yang seperti biasanya saja." Naruto pun menaruh salah satu tangannya di atas meja dekat dengan mesin kasir. Menopang dagu tirusnya.

"Tumben sekali ada kelas lagi. Bukankah harusnya tadi kelas terakhirmu?" aku menatapnya. "Cappuccino ya? Sesekali cobalah latte kami. Enak loh!" aku mengedipkan sebelah mataku.

"Iya, kelas berikutnya adalah kelas pengganti. Sebenarnya ingin membolos sih, tetapi tidak jadi deh. Hahaha…" Naruto tertawa sejenak. "Lain kali saja ya. Aku masih cinta mati sama cappuccino sih, hehehe…" ia menyengir dan memberikan uang padaku.

"Huu, dasar Naruto-kun ini. Tapi kenapa kau bisa menyukai cappuccino sebegitunya, Naruto-kun?" aku mengambil uangnya.

"Hmm, entahlah. Mungkin karena itu adalah jenis kopi pertama kali yang kurasakan. Kopi yang sedikit pahit dan legit bercampur dengan krimer. Dan juga, hiasan dari krimernya yang lucu-lucu itu membuatku semakin menyukainya. Hahaha…" ia kembali tertawa.

"Hahaha… Ada-ada saja jawabanmu itu, Naruto-kun. Jadi, kali ini kau ingin aku memberikan gambar apa pada cappuccinomu?" aku bertanya sambil memberikan uang kembalian beserta struknya.

"Apa ya?" Naruto berpikir sejenak. "Ah, aku ingin kau menggambarkan rubah yang lucu di atasnya. Ne, Hinata-chan?" lagi-lagi ia terlihat sangat bersemangat.

"Baiklah. Silahkan tunggu pesananmu. Nanti akan aku antar!"

"Eh, tapi nanti membentuk gambarnya di mejaku saja, ya? Aku penasaran bagaimana kau membuat gambar-gambar lucu tersebut dari krimer!" Naruto kini berdiri tegap.

"Hahaha… Hai, hai, akan kugambarkan di sana!" aku menyahut pasti.

Kini aku dan Naruto saling berbalik arah. Kulihat dari sudut mataku, dia berjalan menuju meja favoritnya. Aku sedikit tersenyum. Aku berbalik sepenuhnya dan mulai berjalan menuju ke tempat alat pembuat kopi. Karena kali ini adalah jadwal shiftku, Ino-chan dan Sai-kun tidak datang. Aku hanya dibantu oleh Sakura-chan yang saat ini ada di dapur untuk membuat waffle bagi pelanggan. Melihat keramaian yang ada di kedai, aku tersenyum. Perlahan aku mulai mempersiapkan bubuk kopi yang sebelumnya sudah digiling. Kini tinggal menyaringnya bersamaan dengan tetes demi tetes air hangat yang perlahan mulai mengisi separuh cangkir. Karena ia tidak begitu menyukai krimer yang manis, tentu saja kadar kopinya kubuat lebih banyak. Sehingga pahitnya akan terasa lebih pekat, meskipun bercampur legit dan manis dari krimer. Oke, ini dia cappuccino untuk Naruto. Kutaruh cappuccino yang belum selesai itu pada nampan dan tidak lupa krimer di sampingnya. Aku pun berjalan menuju meja Naruto.

"Ini pesananmu, Naruto-kun!" aku menaruh cairan hangat tersebut. "Dan ini dia rubah lucumu!"

Aku pun perlahan menuangkan krimer. Sedikit kugerakkan tanganku sedemikian mungkin hingga terbentukkah beberapa busa. Aku mengambil tusuk gigi dan perlahan menggoreskan ujung tusuk gigi pada permukaan cappuccino. Meskipun aku baru bekerja di kedai ini, keahlianku dalam menggambar dan menghias kopi cukup membuat Shikamaru-san kagum padaku. Ia bilang aku sangat berbakat sebagai ahli pembuat kopi. Hahaha, yang benar saja.

"Ini dia rubahmu!" aku pun berdiri tegap setelah menyelesaikan hiasan pada kopi Naruto.

"Wah! Ini keren sekali, ttebayo!" Naruto terlihat senang sekali.

"Hahaha… Siapa dulu dong yang membuatnya?!" aku sedikit membusungkan dada tanda percaya diri sekali di samping Naruto.

"Yah, yah, kuakui kau memang berbakat dalam seni menghias kopi, Hinata-chan. Cappuccino ini jadi terlihat imut dan manis sama seperti dirimu, hehehe…" Naruto mendongak dan menatapku dengan senyum yang menawan.

DEG!

Ugh! Lagi-lagi dadaku berdebar-debar. Mukaku juga terasa memanas. Gawat. Ucapan Naruto yang mungkin berupa pujian tadi sukses membuatku salah tingkah. Tanganku mendadak bergetar. Peluh mengalir pelan dari pelipisku. Tanganku juga mulai terasa dingin. Ah, meskipun kami sudah cukup saling mengenal kurang lebih dua minggu ini, tetap saja aku merasakan debaran tidak biasa jika berhadapan dengan Naruto. Mungkinkah…

"K-Kau ini ada-ada s-saja, N-Naruto-kun! A-a-ahahaha…" oh tidak! Aku tertawa canggung dan tergagap.

"Hm? Wajamu memerah, Hinata-chan. Apa kau sakit?"

Ini benar-benar gawat. Salah satu tangannya kini sudah terulur dan menyentuh dahiku. Memeriksa apakah aku sedang mengalami demam atau tidak. Astaga! Aku semakin deg-degan dengan tindakan yang Naruto lakukan. Nafasku yang sedikit memburu sampai menerpa jarinya. Aduh! Bagaimana ini?

"A-Aku tidak sakit kok, N-Naruto-kun!" dengan cepat aku mundur dan menepis tangan Naruto.

"Eh?" kulihat ia memasang wajah heran.

"A-Aku kembali bekerja dulu!"

Dan aku? Tentu saja aku sudah berlari begitu saja meninggalkan Naruto yang terbengong dan terheran di mejanya yang masih menatap kepergianku. Aku berlari menuju dapur untuk menyembunyikan diri. Shikamaru-san yang kebetulan keluar dari dapur menatapku heran. Sebelah alisnya sampai terangkat menatapku yang bertingkah aneh ini. Aku tidak peduli. Yang kupedulikan saat ini adalah menghindari Naruto untuk sementara waktu karena aku tidak bisa menunjukkan wajah merah meronaku padanya. Aku sudah terlalu malu untuk menatapnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**La De Coffee, 14.00 a.m.**

**.**

"Haaaah…"

Aku mendesah panjang. Sakura-chan yang kebetulan ada di sampingku sampai menoleh dan menatap heran padaku. Ia pun sedikit menggeser posisinya untuk lebih mendekat padaku. Aku sedikit meliriknya.

"Kau kenapa, Hinata-chan?" ia berbisik lirih, bertanya.

"Tidak apa-apa kok, Sakura-chan…" jawabku lirih.

"Bohong! Daritadi kau mendesah terus. Apa ini karena Naruto-kun tidak datang kemari? Hihihi…" Sakura-chan kini justru terkikik kecil.

Aku menoleh dengan cepat dan menatapnya.

"K-Kenapa dikaitkan dengan Naruto-kun?!" aku memelototkan mata.

"Hihihi… Yah, siapa tahu saja. Soalnya ini sudah seminggu lamanya kita tidak melihat pelanggan tetap kita itu datang kemari. Jadi, kupikir kau sedang merindukan berat laki-laki itu…" Sakura-chan menyengir.

"T-Tentu saja tidak!" aku berusaha mengelak.

"Ah, yang benaaar?" kini Sakura-chan sedikit menyenggol pelan bahuku dan berucap dengan nada menggoda.

"Hmph! Terserah!" aku membuang muka.

"Hihihihi…" hal selanjutnya yang kudengar adalah Sakura-chan terkikik geli di sampingku.

Mungkin memang perkataan Sakura-chan sebelumnya ada benarnya. Aku bahkan tidak tahu sendiri dengan keadaanku sekarang. Sudah seminggu ini aku tidak melihat kehadiran Naruto yang hampir setiap hari mendatangi kedai ini. Tunggu! Ini bukan berarti aku merindukan dirinya seperti yang diucapkan Sakura-chan loh ya! Aku hanya merasa sedikit ada suasana berbeda dalam kedai ini jika tidak ada kehadiran Naruto, seperti kesunyian. Mengapa begitu? Jawabannya mudah saja. Setiap ada kehadiran Naruto, suasana kedai jadi terasa hangat dan menyenangkan. Dia adalah sosok yang enak untuk diajak ngobrol. Dia mudah bergaul dengan siapa saja, ini terlihat dengan bagaimana ia mudah bergaul denganku, Sakura-chan, Ino-chan, Sai-kun dan bahkan dengan Pak Manajer, Shikamaru-san. Tetapi, mengetahui ia tidak kemari akhir-akhir ini membuatku bertanya-tanya. Apa yang terjadi padanya?

KLINTIIIIING~

Aku membuyarkan lamunanku. Pandanganku kini teralih pada pintu yang terbuka. Membuat bel kecil yang ada di pintu bergerak dan berdenting cukup keras. Menandakan bahwa ada tamu atau pelanggan yang memasuki kedai kopi ini.

"Selamat da… tang…" aku berucap sedikit terpatah melihat pelanggan yang baru saja masuk tersebut.

"Oh, Hinata-chan! Lama tidak bertemu ya!"

Kulihat Naruto berjalan menghampiri tempatku. Tetapi ada yang aneh dengannya. Ia datang kemari tidak sendirian. Terlihat ia sedang menggenggam tangan seorang gadis yang mengenakan seragam SMA Khusus Putri Konoha. Gadis yang bersamanya saat ini memiliki paras yang cantik, manik mata indah berwarna crimson, surai merah panjang yang menjuntai di bawah bahu, dan sebuah kacamata baca kecil yang bertengger di hidung mancungnya. Satu kata untuk mendeskripsikan gadis ini. Cantik.

"A-Ah, i-iya, N-Naruto-kun…" aku sedikit menyapa Naruto, namun manik bulanku terkadang tidak terlepas dari sosok gadis yang bersamanya. "K-Kau sepertinya tidak sendirian, ya?"

"Iya, hari ini aku harus menjemputnya dari asrama. Namanya Uzumaki Karin. Kerabat jauhku, hehehe…" Naruto memperkenalkanku pada gadis tersebut.

"Mou! Sudah kubilang aku ini bukan kerabat jauhmu, Naruto-nii! Aku ini calon kekasihmu dan calon istrimu!" gadis bernama Karin itu menatap kesal pada Naruto.

"Karin, kau ini apa-apaan sih! Kita ini bersaudara, mana mungkin kita menikah. Haduuh…" Naruto _facepalm_.

Aku yang berada di antara percakapan Naruto dengan Karin tersebut hanya bisa mematung diam mendengarkan perdebatan kecil mereka. Sebenarnya aku merasa sedikit tidak nyaman dengan suasana ini. Aku merasa seperti orang ketiga saja di antara mereka. Tetapi, aku sedikit kaget saat tiba-tiba saja Karin yang masih mengotot dengan Naruto mendadak menatapku. Mata crimsonnya memicing tajam ke arahku. Err, anak ini kenapa ya?

"Aduh, Karin! Sudah kukatakan kita ini saudara, oke?!" Naruto berkacak pinggang. "Jadi, jangan menganggapku sebagai sosok kekasih atau sejenisnya. Aku kakakmu, kau paham?!"

"Pokoknya aku akan tetap memaksa Naruto-nii jadi pacarku!"

Perdebatan di antara Naruto dan Karin tersebut sampai membuat beberapa pengunjung lain menatap kami bertiga. Sakura-chan yang awalnya berada di sampingku dan sedang menyiapkan pesanan pelanggan, sampai menatap heran padaku. Emeraldnya memberikan tatapan seperti bertanya 'ada apa?'. Namun aku hanya bisa menggelengkan kecil kepalaku. Aku pun menoleh dan menatap Naruto dan Karin bergantian.

"A-Ano, b-bisakah kalian berdua tidak m-membuat gaduh? K-kurasa pelanggan lain m-merasa kurang nyaman saat ini–"

"Nah! Pasti kakak sihir ini 'kan yang selalu mencuri perhatian Naruto-nii, hingga Naruto-nii selalu datang kemari?!" jari telunjuk Karin kini sudah tepat mengarah ke depan hidungku.

"Hah?!" Naruto memelototkan mata. "Ck, Karin! Bersikaplah sopan pada orang yang lebih tua darimu. Dan dia bukan kakak sihir! Namanya Hyuuga Hinata! Cepat minta maaf padanya!" Naruto masih berkacak pinggang.

"Huh! Tidak mau!" Karin membuang muka.

"Kau ini…" Naruto pun mengalihkan pandangannya dan kini ia menatapku. "Maaf ya, Hinata-chan. Kerabat jauhku ini memang suka berbicara seenaknya dan sikapnya kasar. Kurasa membawanya kemari untuk memperkenalkan kedai kopi ini adalah kekeliruan. Kuharap kau tidak akan mengambil hati setiap kata yang diucapkan Karin. Aku benar-benar minta maaf atas perbuatan Karin." Naruto tampak menyesal dan tangannya saja sampai bertautan untuk memohon maaf padaku.

"T-Tidak apa-apa kok, N-Naruto-kun. M-Mungkin K-Karin-san memang sedang ada sedikit masalah, j-jadinya dia seperti itu…" aku berucap maklum.

"Mungkin aku akan kemari besok. Sekali lagi maaf, Hinata-chan!" Naruto kini berbalik menatap Karin. "Karin, kita pulang sekarang. Kuharap kau akan menyesali perbuatanmu itu!"

Kulihat kini Naruto sudah menarik salah satu lengan Karin dan berjalan menuju pintu kedai. Dari balik jendela kaca, dapat kulihat Karin yang terlihat memberontak atas perlakuan Naruto tersebut. Aku yang masih menatap Naruto dan saudarinya itu sedikit kaget saat merasakan sebuah tangan menyentuh bahuku. Oh, ternyata tangan tersebut milik Ino-chan.

"Ada apa, Hinata? Kenapa ribut sekali tadi saat aku di dapur?" gadis cantik itu menatapku.

"Ah, itu, s-sepertinya kerabat jauh N-Naruto-kun sedikit membuat pengunjung merasa tidak begitu nyaman, Ino-chan…" aku sedikit canggung menjelaskannya.

"Oh, saudari pacarmu itu membuat sedikit masalah? Ya ampun!" Ino-chan kini berkacak pinggang.

"P-Pacar? B-Bukan I-Ino-chan! A-aku dan N-Naruto-kun tidak memiliki hungungan s-seperti itu!" buru-buru aku menyangkal pernyataan Ino-chan tersebut.

"Eeeeh~… Jadi sekarang Naruto-kun pacarmu, ya, Hinata-chan?" Sakura-chan yang baru saja mengantar pesanan juga ikut menyela.

"B-Bukaaan!"

Aku sudah berucap dengan lantang dan keras. Mengapa menyangkal dari pernyataan konyol Ino-chan tadi saja sampai membuatku berdebar-debar dan wajahku merah padam?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku terperangah cukup lama.

Sudah hampir seminggu ini aku merasa tidak nyaman dengan berada di samping Naruto. Bukan maksudku aku membencinya secara tiba-tiba atau apa, tetapi aku menjadi tidak nyaman karena seseorang yang selalu menempel bersamanya. Ya, sudah selama satu minggu ini gadis bernama Uzumaki Karin selalu bersama dengan Naruto. Celah untuk sekedar menyapa Naruto saja sepertinya menjadi hal yang mustahil. Gadis itu selalu mengisi celah agar Naruto tidak dapat bercakap baik denganku maupun dengan pekerja yang lain.

Lihat saja sekarang. Karin semakin menggeser duduknya hingga menghimpit tempat Naruto. Mengajak laki-laki itu bersenda gurau dengan celotehan-celotehan kecil yang bagiku sangat terdengar garing. Mengucapkan banyak hal yang menurutku terdengar kekanak-kanakan. Dan yang lebih menjengkelkan adalah saat ini ia sedang bergelanyut manja dengan menelusupkan salah satu lengannya di antara lengan kekar Naruto. Cih. Aku mendecih pelan.

Entah mengapa melihat kebersamaan mereka yang seperti itu, membuatku merasa…

…

…

Kesal!

**.**

**END OF HINATA'S POV**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**La De Coffee, 15.00 p.m.**

**.**

"Hahaha… Bukankah itu lucu sekali, Naruto-nii?!" Karin menyenggol salah satu lengan Naruto.

"A-Ah… aha-hahaha… Yah, lucu sekali…" Naruto tertawa canggung.

Haruno Sakura yang sekarang sedang mengelap cangkir, menatap heran pada sosok Naruto beserta saudarinya. Manik emeraldnya kemudian menatap Hyuuga Hinata, teman kerja paruh waktunya. Dari pandangan Sakura, terlihat sekali aura pancaran dari mata Hinata saat ini seolah-olah menunjukkan kekesalan pada dua orang tadi. Perlahan Sakura mendekati Hinata.

"Hei…" bisiknya lirih.

"Hm?" Hinata menyahut sekenanya, tetapi pandangannya tidak lepas dari Naruto dan Karin.

"Kau terlihat kesal. Apa kau cemburu?" iseng, Sakura berani melontarkan pertanyaan tersebut.

Hinata tidak menjawab. Ia hanya sedikit menoleh dan menatap Sakura cukup lama. Terdengar helaan kecil dari bibir mungilnya. Menaruh kain lap yang ia gunakan tadi untuk membersihkan area pembuatan kopi. Sedikit melangkah melewati tubuh Sakura. Membuat gadis musim semi itu menaikkan kedua alisnya dan langsung menoleh ke belakang untuk menatap Hinata. Gadis indigo itu membelakanginya. Gadis itu tak bergeming untuk beberapa saat, hingga bisikan lirih yang keluar dari bibirnya mampu membuat Sakura membulatkan mata dan menutup rapat-rapat bibirnya.

"Cemburu? Kurasa, iya…"

Dan Hinata pun melangkahkan kakinya pergi dari ruangan beraroma kopi tersebut. Meninggalkan Sakura yang terbengong. Melirik sekilas ke meja tempat Naruto berada. Amethystnya sempat bertemu dengan safir indah Naruto sebelum ia benar-benar keluar dari ruangan. Yang hanya diinginkan oleh Hinata saat ini adalah menyendiri. Sendirian menghabiskan waktu yang benar-benar membuatnya merasa sulit.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hiks… hiks…"

Aah, ternyata dia sedang menangis.

Menangis di sebuah gang sempit dekat dengan pintu belakang kedai. Menumpahkan segala emosi yang bergejolak dalam batin. Meluapkan semua perasaan kacau balau beserta amarah yang tidak cukup ia bendung sendiri. Hinata menangis tersedu bercampur pilu.

"Sudah kuduga kau di sini…"

'Suara itu…'

Hinata sedikit menghentikan isakan tangisnya. Wajahnya sedikit ia angkat di balik kedua lututnya. Sedikit menoleh dan mendongak untuk menatap sosok yang baru saja berbicara tersebut. Sebenarnya Hinata sudah cukup tahu siapa pemilik suara baritone yang baru saja terdengar itu. Tetapi, ia tidak begitu yakin. Karena baginya, tidak mungkin sekali bahwa laki-laki itu akan datang menghampirinya seperti saat ini.

"N-Naruto-kun?"

"Yo!"

Lelaki bernama Naruto itu mengangkat salah satu tangannya dan menyapa Hinata. Bergerak dengan sendirinya, lelaki tampan tersebut mengambil posisi untuk duduk di samping Hinata. Mengisi celah cukup lebar hanya untuk ia duduki. Ikut bernaung dengan Hinata yang mulai menghapus jejak-jejak air mata yang baru saja menetes. Safirnya sedikit menoleh menatap Hinata. Raut wajahnya sedikit sedih bercampur rasa bersalah melihat wajah Hinata yang sembab.

"Kenapa kau di sini?" suara lirih Hinata sedikit memecah keheningan diantara mereka.

"Aku ingin menghiburmu…" sahut Naruto sekenanya.

"Tapi kenapa?"

"Karena kau menangis…"

Naruto kini sepenuhnya telah menatap wajah Hinata. Safirnya pun juga menangkap keterkejutan di mata indah Hinata. Laki-laki itu tersenyum. Tanpa sadar, salah satu tangannya terangkat dan mengusap pelan jejak air mata di wajah ayu Hinata. Membuat tubuh mungil perempuan di sampingnya cukup terkejut. Sebenarnya Naruto juga terkejut dalam hati bercampur rasa aneh. Baru kali ini ia melihat seorang gadis menangis sampai sesembab itu. Dan lebih anehnya lagi, ia menjadi peduli pada gadis di sampingnya sampai-sampai ia mengusap pelan sisa air mata yang tertinggal di wajahnya. Yang jelas-jelas bukanlah gadis yang ia kenal dan justru menjadi orang asing dalam hidupnya. Jadi, kenapa ia mendadak mengkhawatirkan gadis itu sampai-sampai ia berlari dari kedai dan meninggalkan sepupunya hanya untuk mengejar gadis ini? Entahlah…

"Kenapa kau menangis? Apakah ada masalah?" Naruto menatapnya lembut.

Hinata tidak menyahut. Ia justru tertunduk sedih.

"Hm?" Naruto sedikit menaikkan salah satu alisnya.

"Kurasa, aku menyukai seseorang saat ini…"

**DEG!**

Ucapan lirih dari bibir mungil Hinata tersebut membuat safir Naruto membulat sempurna. Cukup terkejut dengan beberapa kata-kata yang keluar dari bibir mungil gadis itu. Menyukai seseorang, bukankah itu bagus? Tetapi, ada yang aneh pada hati Naruto ketika ia mendengarnya. Dan itu seperti terasa sedikit sesak dan menyakitkan. Bahkan ia sampai merasa sesuatu baru saja menanjap di salah satu bagian jantungnya. Apakah itu cuma perasaannya saja?

"B-Bukankah itu bagus?" suara Naruto sedikit tercekat.

"Tetapi aku tidak bisa mendekatinya. Ia terasa begitu jauh…" Hinata semakin membenamkan wajahnya diantara kedua lututnya. Tak membiarkan Naruto menatap wajahnya.

"Benarkah?" kini Naruto tak lagi menatap Hinata. Safirnya menatap tinggi-tinggi langit biru di atas sana.

"Uhm…" Hinata bergumam kecil.

"Kenapa tidak langsung mengungkapkan apa yang kau rasakan padanya? Kurasa dia akan mengerti…"

"…."

Tak mendengar sahutan dari gadis di sampingnya itu, Naruto pun menoleh. Mencoba menatap dan mencari tahu jawaban atas pertanyaannya itu pada tubuh si gadis. Sayang sekali,ia tidak bisa menemukannya. Wajah gadis di sampingnya sudah terlalu dalam untuk menunduk. Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum sedikit, namun ada segelintir kegetiran dalam senyumnya. Ia tidak mengetahui mengapa ia merasa sedikit sesak saat ini. Duduk di samping gadis yang beberapa hari ini selalu menjadi perhatiannya. Mungkin terdengar klise. Tetapi, Naruto tidaklah sebodoh orang-orang lain yang enggan mengakui perasaannya sendiri. Kini di sinilah ia. Duduk berdua dengan gadis manis yang selalu melayaninya setiap ke kedai kopi. Menemani gadis yang sedang bersedih tersebut. Dia memang seorang laki-laki, sudah sepantasnya ia menjadi sosok yang kuat. Namun melihat kerapuhan gadis ini, Naruto sedikit merasa sesak. Aneh, bukan?

"Aku menyukaimu…"

Naruto melebarkan matanya. Safir yang menengadah menatap hamparan langit biru luas itu terbelalak. Bisikan lirih dari gadis di sampingnya membuatnya serasa mati rasa. Ia tahu, bisikan lirih tersebut pastinya bukan ditujukan untuknya. Tetapi, di sudut hatinya, ia merasa sedikit senang mendengar bisikan lirih itu. Naruto segera menggeleng. Dia tidak boleh seperti itu saat ini. Gadis di sampingnya jelas-jelas mengatakan bahwa sedang jatuh cinta dengan seseorang. Dan bukan dengan dirinya. Jadi, mengapa ia harus berbangga diri seperti barusan?

"K-Kurasa, k-kau bisa mengucapkannya di depan lelaki yang kau sukai. K-kalimat tadi terdengar bagus…" Naruto salah tingkah dan menggaruk pipinya yang tak gatal.

Hening.

Hinata tidak menyahut. Justru gerakan kecil ia buat. Perlahan gadis itu mengangkat kepalanya. Bergerak sedikit untuk menoleh ke samping. Menatap wajah tampan Naruto yang saat ini sedang tidak menatapnya. Dalam manik cantik itu, Hinata melihat Naruto sedang memasang wajah salah tingkah dengan sedikit rona merah di pipinya. Meskipun lelaki di sampingnya itu berusaha menutupi rona sama-samar itu, tetapi Hinata tetap saja mengetahuinya.

"Aku benar-benar menyukaimu, Uzumaki Naruto…" ulangnya lagi.

Bersamaan dengan ucapan lirih Hinata, sebuah cairan bening mengalir menuruni pipi gembil gadis lavender itu. Membuat Naruto menjadi benar-benar membeku di tempat. Bahkan untuk menoleh hanya sekedar untuk menatap gadis itu saja, Naruto tidak berani. Ia sudah terlalu sibuk dengan gemuruh yang ada di dalam dadanya. Ya, gemuruh jantung yang berdetak sangat cepat melebihi batas normalnya sehari-hari. Layaknya usai lari maraton. Namun bedanya, tidak ada setetes peluh yang keluar dari tubuhnya, hanya saja detak jantungnya saja yang tidak karuan. Ludah yang sudah terkumpul di mulutnya, sedikit susah payah ia telan. Pikirannya berkali-kali mengatakan dan memerintah tubuhnya untuk bersikap tenang. Mulutnya sedikit terbuka dan hembusan nafas kecil terdengar sangat lirih. Mencoba membenarikan diri, Naruto akhirnya menoleh untuk menatap Hinata. Dan diluar dugaannya, wajah manis nan cantik gadis di sebelahnya sudah penuh dengan rona merah bercampur sembab akibat air mata yang baru saja lolos.

"K-Kau tidak sedang bercanda bukan, Hinata-chan?" mencoba untuk mencari keseriusan dalam wajah Hinata, Naruto pun bertanya lirih memastikan.

"Mungkin ini terdengar begitu mendadak bagimu karena aku mengucapkan perasaanku padamu secepat ini. Padahal kita baru saja kenal beberapa minggu. Tetapi, aku sebelumnya tidak pernah merasakan perasaan ini. Tidak ada lelaki yang pernah membuatku merasa berdebar-debar sebelumnya. Awalnya aku juga merasa biasa saja dengan Naruto-kun. Pertama kali aku melayani Naruto-kun, aku merasa Naruto-kun sama seperti laki-laki pada umumnya. Namun sejak awal musim semi beberapa minggu lalu saat kita berkenalan untuk pertama kalinya, aku merasakan ada yang aneh pada jantungku. Melihat senyum ceria di wajah Naruto-kun membuat jantungku berdebar-debar. Sejak saat itu, aku selalu terbayang oleh wajahmu. Selalu mengharapkan hari esok agar segera tiba ketika melihatmu keluar dari kedai kopi, berharap esok hari kau akan datang lagi. Dan melihatmu datang kembali, jujur saja dalam hatiku aku merasa sangat senang. Tetapi, ketika beberapa hari yang lalu kau tidak datang ke kedai, aku jadi merasa sedikit sedih…" Hinata berhenti sejenak hanya untuk menyeka air matanya yang tiba-tiba keluar.

"B-Bahkan Sakura-chan sampai menudingku aku merindukanmu. Dan Ino-chan juga mengira kau adalah kekasihku. Huh, sangat lucu, bukan?" Hinata terisak sambil sedikit tersenyum, mencoba menertawakan sendiri kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu.

Naruto masih terdiam tak bergeming. Ia lebih memilih untuk mendengarkan kelanjutan cerita Hinata.

"L-Lalu saat aku melihatmu memasuki kedai kopi, aku menjadi senang. T-Tetapi hal itu tidak bertahan lama. K-Kulihat kau sedang bergandengan mesra dengan sepupumu. Aku mengakui saat itu aku merasa sedikit tidak nyaman. Kukira Karin-san adalah kekasihmu. Sejenak aku sempat berpikir, ah, tenyata dia sudah punya kekasih. Tetapi, setelah kau m-mengatakan dia hanyalah sepupumu, aku sedikit merasa senang. T-tetapi, s-setelah itu, kalian berdua jadi lebih sering bersama. B-bahkan hampir tidak ada celah bagiku untuk berbicara denganmu. Dan, dan, d-dan k-kau…"

Hinata tidak melanjutkan ucapannya. Kini tangisnya sudah benar-benar kembali pecah saat mengingat kejadian beberapa menit yang lalu. Dalam benaknya sendiri ia juga heran. Setaunya, ia adalah gadis yang cukup tegar dan tidak mudah cengeng seperti sekarang. Namun, hanya mengingat hal yang tidak menyenangkan dan cukup menyakitkan di dada, bulir air mata telah menggantikan tugasnya. Tetes demi tetes cairan bening itu keluar. Membuat Hinata mau tidak mau kembali menundukkan kepalanya dan menyembunyikan wajah cantiknya di antara dua lututnya. Tak mau jika lelaki yang disukainya itu melihat air matanya.

**PUK…**

Hinata cukup kaget.

Lengan Naruto yang semula diam, kini terangkat dan membelai lembut surai indigonya.

"Kau ini…" Naruto semakin mengusap puncak kepala Hinata. Dia kembali melanjutkan, "jika kau menyukaiku, harusnya kau katakan sejak dulu. Apa kau tahu alasanku hampir setiap hari ke kedai kopi?" Naruto bertanya lirih.

Hinata menggeleng.

"Awalnya aku hanya ingin mencari tempat bersantai agar aku bisa melupakan sejenak tugas kuliahku dan masalah kehidupan lainnya. Lalu aku datang ke kedai kopi ini. Awal aku bertemu denganmu, aku juga bersikap biasa saja. Seolah tidak ada yang terjadi. Tetapi, ketika suatu hari saat akan memasuki musim semi, aku yang duduk di meja tempatku biasanya, aku melihatmu sedang melayani anak kecil di seberang mejaku. Kau menghibur anak kecil itu dengan sulap kecilmu agar ia mau menghentikan tangisnya. Aku sempat ragu kau akan bisa menenangkan anak itu. Tetapi, aku cukup terpukau saat kau benar-benar berhasil membuatnya diam hanya karena sebuah gambar lucu hello kitty yang kau buat di atas latte miliknya. Dan sejak saat itulah, kurasa, aku mulai tertarik denganmu. Aku menjadi begitu penasaran tentang dirimu. Hingga di awal musim semi, aku cukup memberanikan diriku dan membuat percakapan denganmu. Dan tidak kusangka itu adalah awal kita saling berkenalan. Dalam hati, aku merasa senang…"

Naruto menatap teduh Hinata. Menghentikan sejenak ucapannya.

"Setiap aku pulang dari kedai, pikiranku tidak jauh beda dengan dirimu. Aku selalu menantikan hari esok agar bisa berbincang denganmu. Aah, untuk seorang laki-laki mungkin aku akan dianggap sebagai _stalker_, bukan? Tetapi tidak masalah. Aku justru menyukainya asalkan aku bisa selalu berbincang denganmu. Aku begitu senang karena setiap ke kedai, kau selalu menemaniku ngobrol. Hingga saat dimana aku membawa Karin, aku menyadari aku dan dirimu tidak begitu banyak ngobrol. Seolah aku merasa ada sedikit jarak kasat mata di antara kita. Dan mungkin jarak itu adalah kehadiran Karin. Dan hingga hari ini, aku pun kesulitan untuk berbicara denganmu. Ketika kau tiba-tiba saja meninggalkan kedai, aku refleks ikut meninggalkan Karin sendirian dan mengejarmu kemari. Ini aneh, bukan?" Naruto melayangkan pertanyaan retoris.

Hinata masih diam tak bergeming. Karena sebenarnya, ia tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya. Haruskah ia mendongakkan wajah dan menatap Naruto serta mendengar seluruh cerita laki-laki itu meski dengan wajah berdurai air mata? Tidak mungkin, bukan?!

"Sebenarnya, aku…" Naruto sedikit menutupi sebagian wajahnya dengan salah satu telapak tangan kanannya. Menutupi semburat merah yang sedikit terlihat dibalik sela-sela jarinya. "… aku merasa senang dengan ucapanmu tadi…"

Dan kali ini, ucapan laki-laki itu berhasil membuat Hinata mendongak dengan cepat. Beralih untuk menatap lelaki di sampingnya. Membuat lelaki itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain untuk menghindari ametyst Hinata. Namun, usaha laki-laki itu untuk menutupi rona merah kecilnya itu sedikit sia-sia. Karena amethyst Hinata sempat menangkap rona merah kecil itu dengan sangat jelas.

"A-Apa m-maksudmu?!" Hinata sedikit kesusahan untuk berucap.

"Em, yah, saat kau mengatakan kau menyukaiku, t-tadi…" Naruto semakin terlihat salah tingkah sendiri.

"J-Jadi, k-kau…" Hinata segera membungkam mulutnya sendiri dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Kaget.

"Em, yah, kau tahu jantungku berdetak cepat sekali saat itu. Dan rasa itu timbul begitu saja. Dan aku menjadi senang. Dan aku sempat berharap bahwa kata-kata itu memang untukku, dan, d-dan–"

**SRET!**

Ucapan Naruto yang semakin terucap tidak karuan tadi segera terhenti. Bungkam begitu saja ketika salah satu jari telunjuk Hinata segera mengunci bibirnya. Memaksanya untuk tidak meneruskan ucapannya tadi. Jemarinya yang gemetar itu seolah menunjukkan agar Naruto mengikuti keinginannya. Karena Hinata mungkin tahu apa yang nantinya akan diucapkan oleh laki-laki itu.

"K-Kumohon, j-jangan mengucapkannya l-lebih dari ini…" ucapnya lirih serta menahan rona merah yang hampir memenuhi wajahnya.

Naruto tersenyum. Lengannya sedikit terangkat dan meraih jari-jari mungil Hinata. Menggenggamnya erat, seolah tak ingin dilepas untuk sedetik pun. Safirnya menatap dalam amethyst Hinata.

"Yah, kurasa, kita memiliki bentuk perasaan yang sama, Hinata-chan…"

Hinata tak menyahut dan hanya semakin merasakan wajahnya memanas.

"Ayo kita kembali! Bos dan teman-temanmu pasti mencarimu!"

Karena Hinata diam saja, Naruto pun bangkit dan mengajaknya begitu saja. Membuat tubuh mungilnya terangkat dan mengikuti setiap langkah dari laki-laki itu. Melewati hamparan kelopak sakura yang berhembus hingga memasuki gang sempit tersebut. Membuatnya tampak terlihat bahwa kebahagiaan kecil ikut menari bersama mereka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THE END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**OMAKE**

**.**

TIK!

"Ini cappuccinomu, Naruto-kun…"

Hinata menaruh secangkir cappuccino panas di samping sosok laki-laki yang sedang berkutat dengan beberapa dokumen di tangannya. Kacamata baca yang bertengger di pangkal hidungnya sedikit merosot saat safirnya mencoba menatap Hinata. Laki-laki itu tersenyum kecil. Menaruh berkas dan kacamatanya di atas meja. Membuat Hinata menaikkan salah satu alis.

"Ayo temani aku menghabiskan cappuccino ini, Hinata-chan…"

"Eh? Lalu dokumenmu bagaimana? Bukankah besok _deadline_?"

"Temani aku untuk malam ini saja…" lelaki bernama Uzumaki Naruto itu tersenyum.

"Baiklah…" Hinata juga ikut tersenyum.

Mereka meraih masing-masing cangkir berisi cappuccino dan latte. Berjalan sebentar menuju sisi jendela kaca dan membuka pintu kaca yang ada di sebelah pojok. Menuntun langkah untuk menempati dua kursi kosong serta satu meja yang berada di taman kecil. Menghirup dinginnya malam dan aroma khas kopi yang memasuki indra penciuman mereka.

"Mereka sudah tidur?" Naruto berucap sambil menyesap sedikit cappuccinonya.

"Bolt-kun sudah tertidur pulas setelah berperang dengan tugas matematikanya. Dan Hima-chan sudah terlelap sebelum kau pulang…"

"Baguslah."

Hening sejenak.

"Hei…" Naruto berbisik lirih.

Hinata menoleh.

"Bukankah kita terlihat seperti sedang bernostalgia mengenang kejadian 12 tahun yang lalu?" Naruto tersenyum lebar.

"Hahahaha… Mungkin begitu…"

Dan malam yang cukup dingin serta hembusan kelopak sakura hanya menjadi teman pendamping kedua suami-istri tersebut.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Err, hai semuanya…**

**Tak banyak kata saja, neko hanya ingin meramaikan NaruHina Fluffy Day #6 saja..**

**Oiya, untuk fic lainnya silahkan ditunggu ya, err, ini hanya selingan saja kok.. :D**

**Hope you review this fic? :D**


End file.
